Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a wearable device, and more specifically, to a wearable device including an antenna structure.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress being made in mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional mobile devices have become common. To satisfy the user demand, mobile devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some functions cover a large wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some functions cover a small wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
According to some research reports, researchers predict that the next generation of mobile devices will be “wearable devices”. For example, wireless communication may be applied to watches, glasses, and even clothes in the future. However, watches, for example, do not have a large enough space to accommodate antennas for wireless communication. Accordingly, this has become a critical challenge for antenna designers.